


The Making of a Jedi

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Drabble, Gen, Magic, Sherlock has Theories, Sherlock likes kids, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Teddy have rented 221C and Sherlock offered to babysit. Then strange things start happening.</p>
<p>There must be an explanation! Even if it is the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a larger whole. Still, it's a fun little moment!

Sherlock noticed first. Of course he did. John wasn't far behind, but Sherlock was the one who witnessed the bottle sailing through the air and into little Teddy's hand one afternoon when they were watching the infant.

It had been just after Harry had been called away suddenly for work, and, assured that it would not be for very long, a few hours at the most, Sherlock had offered to watch his neighbour's child. He liked children, against all outside expectations. Having Teddy around the flat was no hardship and was, in fact, vastly interesting to chart the child's progress.

The bottle incident happened as Sherlock looked up from his microscope, drawn by Teddy's hungry crying. He had just started pushing himself to his feet when he was almost knocked over by the airborne bottle. John missed the phenomenon. His back had been turned as he was affixing some paper to the refrigerator door with some magnets. Sherlock goggled at the child, sucking happily away at his meal, unconcerned over what had just happened.

The incident aroused Sherlock's attention and interest, but it was so extraordinary that he almost dismissed it from his mind as being utterly impossible.

Then John saw it too.

The second time the impossible happened inside their flat – another time they were babysitting Teddy for Harry – John was playing a variation on the game of hide and seek where he had one of Teddy's plush toys and would trot it across the floor in from of the boy before 'hiding' it behind his back. Teddy would point and make a happy fuss when John whipped the toy back into view. At one point Teddy clapped his hands together and made grabbing motions with his fingers. The toy sailed out of John's hands an into Teddy's as if pulled by a string.

John gaped. Sherlock rose triumphantly to his feet.

“I knew it!” he declared.

“Knew what?” John asked, trying to catch up with what just happened.

“Telekinesis,” Sherlock said. “This isn't the first time this has happened with little Teddy.”


End file.
